Hand in hand
by pipou-desu
Summary: Even though they were apart ogether they would keep walking and nothing is going to stop them.


In Raimon school everything was normal, you could see the students walking back home after a tiring, boring or in rare case ''awesome'' day of school. But we center in our special soccer club, the Raimon eleven, as always they were getting ready to practice, some were changing to the club uniform while some others were in the club room talking about anything new.

While they were getting ready, our girls are preparing everything they may need for the practice.

-So… Aki what are the boys doing today?- asked a really interested Haruna

-Well Haruna, I don't really know, this week they have been testing their hissatsu techniques over and over but… I don't know why…- answered a confused Aki remembering everything that has occurred over the week

-Mmm… well let's wait and see what they are going to do- said Haruna looking around the field in search of any of their friends

Aki looked at the field and started to remember that time… when Raimon only had seven members. Endou being the leader of the team, well… he was always enthusiastic, a little hyperactive but in the end always loving this sport.

Soccer.

So many things have occurred and until now… I can see everything revolves around the soccer; since my childhood in America I remember playing soccer with Domon and Ichinose, they were my motivation to keep playing. Seeing them play was like a dream, their techniques, their moves, their emotions were so exciting… it really was a dream.

But… not everything was awesome. Like a dream… everything came down, I woke up and the reality crashed in me. Ichinose… was gone, Ichi…nose… was not with us anymore.

With longing I could only wipe a tear… I happened a long time ago, I shouldn't worry about it anymore, besides I don't want Haruna to ask me was wrong… she is too perceptive.

Resuming what I was doing I saw the field and Someoka, Kazemaru, Shourin, Max, Domon, Handa, Kabeyama and Endou were already there. They were doing some passes… maybe they were waiting for the rest of the team. *sigh*

Haruna looked over me and saw my worried expression but made no comment, I could see she was dying to ask me what was wrong but even I didn't know what was wrong.

I couldn't understand anything, I was spacing out… I was thinking about everything and nothing. I needed to concentrate, the practice was going to begin soon and the team manager can't be like this…

So I stand up and started to walk away… I needed some air… time to think and recollect myself. And still Haruna didn't say anything, but I can't give her a straight answer, so is better this way.

Walking around the field I could see everyone was looking at me… why?

Maybe is not normal to see me distracted or worried (if I even look like that) about something… but no time to care about that, -_Aki, concentrate, put your mind in blank and…_- I though while walking, but my mind suddenly stopped, the rest of the team was coming into view.

Kidou, Goenji, Kageno and Shishido were walking towards the field, like always Kido and Goenji were talking seriously maybe about strategies or something like that, and the rest following theirs steps. But still there was someone missing, where is Ichinose?

I looked around and no sign of him, this was weird in so many ways but maybe I was worrying too much. When the four reached the rest of the team everyone started to practice their hissatsu techniques… nothing new.

_So… what to do? Dunno… I'm still confused… no… I don't know… what I'm doing…_

I watched the team do their hissatsu's and I felt longing to play… maybe what I need is to play, to remember what it felt to communicate with the ball but, I'm a little rusty I don't think I can play anymore.

I kept walking until I saw our club house, maybe I would be able to be alone there and think for a while.

I opened the door to our club and no one was in sight so I sat down besides the door and closed my eyes to think a little. I could remember everything from my childhood again and again, it was melancholic, but as I did that I started to doze.

* * *

(Ichinose POV)

I was running to the field, I was going to be late for practice and and… and that's not possible!

As I approached the soccer field, I could see everyone was practicing their hissatsu techniques, I just couldn't miss the chance to try my techniques in Endou or create new techniques. Quickly I went to the club house and took the necessary things to play, I started to change and in minutes I was ready to take part of the game.

-Ready! Now to the field or I'll miss all the fun!- I said to myself and just when I was ready to run, I found myself seeing the figure laying besides the door.

Laying there was Kino Aki my childhood friend; approaching her I could see that she was sleep.

-What is she doing here?- Was the only think I could ask myself…

-just…how did she end up here and sleeping?...-

I'm confused, when we are going to practice… Kino is always there to help us in anything we need, she is always there… so, why is she here?

I don't know what to do?, should I wake her or… not?

As I saw her and started to think what to do… I kneeled beside her and… I couldn't help but remember all the time we have been together, imagining her suffer when she got the news of my death, but most treasured of all is her happy face when she saw my again. I could see that, she had missed me... and sure I have too but… as I grimaced I remember that her smile isn't for me anymore… she likes Endou, he even compares me with him… I'm not mad or anything is just…

I took her face in my hand –I like you… and just one mistake and… I did lose something precious to me, something more precious than soccer- As I told her this I could feel myself getting closer to her, suddenly I was hugging her not even thinking that she was sleep.

We stayed in that position for a while, she didn't move at all… she was still sleeping and for me, I need to go, practice was going to end in a few minutes and… at least I should give a reason for not being there.

I stood up and gently took her to the infirmary, at least if she was going to rest, well…she will rest in a bed and not the floor.

Walking slowly to the soccer field, I started to plan my excuse or reason if you would call it like that. When the field came into view everyone was already retreating and there was only Endou, Goenji, Kido and Domon.

-Hey! Ichinose why are you late?, you missed the practice!- asked and hyperactive and loud Endou

-Yeah… it's weird of you to miss the practice- said Domon with a curious face

I didn't know what to answer… '_'oh yeah… I found Kino sleeping on the club room and I stayed there with her so I lost track of time and know I'm here…?_'' I though

I couldn't sound worse *sigh*

-Hehehe.. I just couldn't make it to the practice… Im sorry!- I said quickly, I just don't know what to say…

-Don't worry Ichinose, just don't make it a everyday thing- said Kido walking away –Bye, I'll go with Haruna for a while-

-Ok, don't worry- I answered with a thumbs up, and then I heard steps, no… someone running, it was Haruna

-Everyone, have anyone see Aki? I can't find her…- trying to recover her breath she looked around to look for the girl in question

-Eh.. Aki?... when the practice started she was walking around the field but I don't know anymore…- said Endou

-She was looking weird today… maybe she went home early…- voiced a worried Domon remembering when he saw her early

-Mmm… okay…- still worried Haruna walked away and stopped –oni-chan, are you coming?- looking straight at Kidou she waited

-Yeah… bye everyone- he started to walk away with Haruna

-So… I'm sooooo hungry, see you tomorrow everyone- quickly Endou said that and in a instant he was running to his house

That leaves Domon and me, and now I'm wondering… is Aki still in the infirmary?

-Hey Ichinose!-

-What?- I was caught while spacing out…

-I was asking you if you had anything to do after?- said Domon with hope of an answer

-… I can't I need to go home directly from here … and… yeah… I need to… Bye Domon- I said quickly and started to run to the infirmary to look for Aki.

* * *

(Aki POV)

I felt stiff

I woke up and saw I was in the infirmary of the school… how can that be? I remember being in the club room and then… nothing, I must have fallen sleep and someone took me here.

I looked at the window, it was getting dark... practice must be over by now… but no one came to wake me up or…

-augh, my head… it hurts- I could believe it, my head was throbbing

It was getting really late and I don't wanna walk alone in this hour, I must get up and start walking home.

Just when I put my feet on the floor I could feel getting dizzy, I was going to fall

-Hey, careful!-

I made no impact so… who is it?

-Aki, are you ok?- I looked up to see Ichinose with a very worried face.

-Ah… Ichinose… I'm… okay, I just… feel dizzy…- my head still killing me and this dizziness is making it worse.

-Aki, just… - he put me on the bed again –just let me get your things and I will walk you home- then he just walked away.

What was Ichinose doing here?

Maybe he was the one who took me here?

Argh… I don't remember anything at all… and it keeps hurting.

-I'm back, so... ready to go?- I looked up and he was with my school bag and his.

-Ichinose…. Thank you- I couldn't help but smile, he was always there for me… he might not be Endou-kun but… still I like him, he was my childhood crush, who can forget its first love?

-Then, let's get going- he said as he extended his hand

-What? - I was confused…

-I don't want you to fall because, I can see you are still dizzy and all…- smiling again, and my head is still against me

-Ah… don't worry… I can walk myself- I didn't want to be a bother anymore, I was enough with taking my bag, but as I stood up… I could feel the dizziness return and my head throbbing more…

-Aw… come on- he put his hand more closer- I won't let anything happen…

-Ok- I couldn't do anything more, his offer looked more good than the idea of me going against the ground, so I took his hand and I could feel myself blush…

'_'bad bad, this is bad… good that he isn't looking this way'_'- I though while trying to clear my mind

Just as we exit the school I could feel the fresh air of the afternoon, looking around I could see there was no one in school anymore, so it really was late.

I could feel myself spacing out again, until later I heard the snickering of two woman's

-Hey, look… don't they look cute? - said one

-Yeah… I remember when I used to walk with my husband like that… oh what times- answered the other one

What? Couple?

This is… aaah this is embarrassing, I can feel myself blushing….and I don't want people to misunderstand this, what would Ichinose think?

* * *

(Normal POV)

As they walked away, Aki started to walk slowly and Ichinose confused turned around to look at her.

-It's something wrong Aki?- he asked worried

-Ichinose, you don't care about what they said?- Kino asked in a low voice and her eyes never looking at him, _´´I can't look at him… I'm… I just can't… I feel like crying, who know why?''_ she though

-Ah… what do you expect me to say?- ''_I don't know what to say… I can see she is feeling awkward but… I can't just say… Oh yeah I couldn't let go of your hand because I love you hahaha''_

-Ichinose, I… I don't know about you, but…- _I couldn't hold it anymore, I have been waiting to told him this for years since his ''death''_

-but… what?- he took a step forward

Looking up, Ichinose saw something he had experienced in his dreams so much

A sad Aki stood in front of him, crying- just like his dream of the news of his death

-I… I tried to forget about this, when you died… you took away something very important to me, you were the one who I looked upon, you left us with a hole in our hearts, me and Domon suffered a lot, but to me it was worst… I… cared about you, you were the only person in my life who made me feel in love- ''I couldn't bear it anymore'' – as she told him this, she got more dizzy and kneeled and cried more louder the pain of her heart and the pain right now was beyond all bearing.

No one made a move, Ichinose was speechless, he dreamed of Aki in love with him but… knowing the truth this way and seeing suffer was more than a dream… to her this has all been a nightmare.

He walked towards the girl, she didn't stop crying and it was hurting him to see her like this. He cared about her and he is not letting it finish here, she needs to know the truth too.

-Aki- he called as he kneeled beside her, and not even looking down more- Aki, look at me… if you are hurting then tell me... I know I did many things wrong, I know it was selfish when I asked my dad to tell you all about my death but… I do mistakes too Aki, and I'm not proud myself…- ''it's now or never'' – I regret it myself, that day I lose everything… the soccer, my friends, the way I lived, but most of all… I lost you.

It was bad that I couldn't play soccer ever again, but latter it hit me that, I wouldn't see you ever again- taking her face in his hands he made her look at him

-Aki, I… I'm sorry- he looked sorrowful at her and hugged her, he was trembling, the truth hurts more than a life of lies.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, he suffered all this time like her, but still the question remained…. Does he care for her like she does for him?

She closed her eyes and let loose of the tears she had kept all this time.

-Please Ichinose, just tell me this… do you care for me like I do for you… if not- she gave a little laught trying to get the strength she needed- don't worry, I won't do anything… I just wanna know…-

This was it.

He got apart of her and looking at her face, her eyes still closed, the tears still coming free so he wiped them.

-I don't think you know… how long I waited to tell you this- he got close to her face and gave her a quick but gentle kiss in the cheek, innocent but with love.

-I like you Aki Kino, since we were little I have always had a thing for you, so yeah…-

Not even believing what she heard she opened her eyes to see a blushing Ichinose looking at her. And really not expecting, Aki got closer to him and gave her a quick kiss in the lips.

Really… young love is bliss.

* * *

Walking in the street you could see the couple hand in hand, happy that their worries had ended and waiting for whatever awaited them, but made no worry because together they would keep walking and nothing is going to stop them.

Always hand in hand.

* * *

**Ah... like YEEEEEEEEEEEEEARS since I write in english and besides Im in ep 37 so Im not very informed about the anime and everything... so... hahahhaa This may be full of errors but bear with me... and I know that is a crappy ending but well... couldnt make anything better.**


End file.
